This invention relates to efficient closed-cycle, gas turbine power generators. In particular, this invention utilizes combined thermal and cooling cycles to enable power generation with reduced heat dissipation that may result in an unwanted thermal signal.
This invention applies a maximization of the energetic capacity of the Brayton cycle to the highest elevated thermal efficiency of the Carnot cycle in a closed thermal cycle.
The invention utilizes the modular and structural components described in my prior patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,897, entitled, “Advanced Thermo-Electric System for Hybrid Electric Vehicle;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,707 for “General Advanced Power System;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,643 for “High Efficiency Gas Turbine Power Generation Systems.” The modular and structural components are reconfigured and arranged in a novel closed thermal cycle system that achieves the high efficiencies of a Carnot cycle.
In certain environments, a closed thermal cycle with reduced heat dissipation is advantageous. This can be achieved by incorporating a phase-change medium into the closed circuit of the primary working medium. In the preferred embodiments described, the working medium is an inert gas such as Helium, Argon or Xenon and the phase-change medium is Freon. It is understood that other fluid combinations can be utilized.